paradise_pdfandomcom-20200215-history
Brickleberry
Brickleberry is an American adult animated raunch-com series on Comedy Central, created by Roger Black and Waco O'Guin. It ran from September 25th, 2012 to April 14th, 2015. The series follows an obscene, hot-headed park owner, named Woody Johnson, bossing around four less-than-competent park rangers in the fictitious, Brickleberry National Park. Brickleberry is the spiritual predecessor to Paradise PD, sharing the same creators, a similar cast, and the same basic archetypes for their characters, locations, and plots. Counterparts The characters of Paradise P.D. are paper-thin clones of the characters of Brickleberry. Main Cast *Kevin Crawford is Steve Williams. They both have the same voice actor, body type, and personality. They're delightfully retarded idiots, who are giddy about doing their jobs, even though they fuck things up all the time and annoy the hell out of their bosses. *Randall Crawford is Woody Johnson. They both have the same voice actor, personality, and similar character shapes. are both the bosses of their companies and they're loud, fat, screaming, cussing assholes. They are also both racist and misogynistic. *Bullet is Malloy. They are both short, brown, trash-talking animals, who don't give a fuck about anything. They both have done cocaine, though Malloy doesn't do it to the same extent as Bullet. *Gina Jabowski is Ethel Anderson. They both have the same character shape. They are both hot blonde women, who care greatly about their jobs. However, their personalities are greatly different. While Ethel was the voice of reason at Brickleberry, Gina is completely batshit crazy and also sort of stupid. *Dusty Marlowe is Connie Cunaman. They are both fat, pathetic idiots, who eat a lot of food. *Gerald Fitzgerald is Denzel Jackson. They are both stereotypical black guys. The only main cast member not to have a Brickleberry counterpart is Stanley Hopson. Recurring Characters *Robby is Bobby Possumcods. They both have the same voice actor, body type, and personality. They're dumbass redneck hillbillies. They both fuck animals, do drugs, inbreed, and do all kinds of stupid shit. Additionally, their names rhyme. *Delbert is BoDean Lynn. They both have the same voice actor, body type, and personality. They're dull-witted sidekick hillbillies of Robby and Bobby. They both make flatly delivered quips about random stuff. *Dr. Fudlicker is Dr. Kuzniak. They both have the same voice actor, body type, and personality. They are both back-alley doctors, who are as helpful as they are hurtful. *Karen Crawford is Nina Melcher. They both hold public office and they are visually very similar to each other. References to Brickleberry in Paradise P.D. *In "Dungeons & Dragnet", a toy Squabbit was visible in the claw machine at Possum Pizza. *Later in that episode, Kevin visited a Jewish mother, to ask her questions about her recently-missing son. This exact same woman, appeared as a faux shrink in the Brickleberry episode "The Comeback", who came to Steve's house to pretend she was a mind-reader, suckering him out of his money. *In "Parent Trap", Gerald insulted Kevin, by calling him a "Brickleberry-looking son of a bitch." Kevin tried to distance himself from that comparison, by saying how they were two different shows. He later tried again to differentiate Brickleberry and Paradise PD, by saying how their show was about Police Officers, and their show was about Park Rangers. Right after that, however, Kevin addressed Gerald as "Denzel", the name of the stereotypical token black guy on Brickleberry,which is not unlike Gerald, and his role on Paradise PD. Trivia *The Brickleberry episode, "Cops & Bottoms" featured Steve becoming a police officer, and doing a horrible job at it. This plot is similar to the overall premise of Paradise PD. *Yucko the Clown, a inter-series character, who's been featured in all of Roger Black and Waco O'Guin's productions, has appeared in a handful of Brickleberry episodes, and the Paradise PD episode, "Task Force". Given that these appearances were both presented in cartoon format, Yucko looks exactly the same in both of these shows. See Also *https://brickleberry.wikia.com/wiki/Brickleberry_Wiki Category:Paradise PD